


Destiny Unravels (Book One: The Alphas)

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: Unravelling her Destiny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Harem, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Molly Weasley, Awesome Professor McGonagall, Coming of Age, Dark Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family Feels, First Book out of Eleven., Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goddess Medusa, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione is a Goddess, Hermione was Saved, Hermione!of Age, House-Elves likes Hermione, Lady Weasley, Lord Weasley - Freeform, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Nature Magic, Protective Hermione Granger, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Severus Snape Angst, Slow Burn, Supportive Portraits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: Descendant of the Warrior Maiden, came across a family Grimoire, she had found out to be a descendant of a Goddess. Her magic starts to pull her towards the men worthy of her soul. Her struggles to search for her men and to bond with them, a friend becomes jealous of the maidens family curse magic, while the other wishes to control and use her for his own.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Other(s)
Series: Unravelling her Destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895368
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25





	1. Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeek! This is one of the great ideas that I had in ages since I had last upload OCT. Don’t worry, I will be getting back to OCT as I’m just been have struggles at the moment. So hopefully you’ll enjoy this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whispers of the Prophecy, muttered by a girl in her daydream, not knowing those around her, have heard her clearly. While she was in her daydream, others swore in silent, vowed to protect the girl, no matter what comes in their way.
> 
> Just like that, Hogwarts shall have her school united. the colours of her founders, shine brightly in each staff and students.

**Book One: The Alphas**

**Chapter Prologue**

Wind blowing gently, as the young warrior maiden, breathed out a prophecy.

 **_A girl from my line shall carry this gift,_ _to_** **_go through and back in time,_ **

**_The men shall aid her on this quest,_ ****_the betrayer and the old coot,_** **_who wanted to control this girl?_ **

**_For she is too powerful even more than he is._**

**_Can she save us from him and the redhead?_ **

**_Will she succumb towards the darkness within her blood and her chosen mates._ **

**_Only her six alphas, two dogs, three elders,_ ** **_A minister, the Chosen One, four smarts,_ ** **_A curse breaker, two pranksters, four who had woken up, dragon carer, two of the four founders, two Aurors, the one who needs courage, the one who needs love, the one who is strong, the one who picked friends over books, the one who keeps exploding things and a warlock will be the ones to save her._ **

**_But soon, many more will come to her aid._ ****_As she goes to one, her magic will combine into theirs, merge it within and make them stronger and wiser._** ** _She doesn't get drained from her magic or any of her acts but she will if they do not allow her to touch them and to be with them._ ****_Will they defeat the old coot and the traitor._ ****_Will she be controlled like his other minions?_** Then the young warrior maiden had breathed, her last breath before closing her eyes.

* * *

Hermione jumped out of her seat as Professor Snape had slammed both of his hands on her desk, causing her to yelp, not one student laughed. She looked around scared as if she just hadn't daydreamed for the past hour and a half, Professor Snape stood still, in shock, as he still hears the whispers of her prophecy. Everyone knows it now. They decided to stay and protect her.

”Ummmm, sir? I think my potion has gone off for no reason. Can you help me please sir?” Hermione felt ashamed with herself as her quiet voice was heard, they all knew that she was about to cry. Professor Snape looked at her.

”What did you last remember, Miss Granger?” Hermione frowned, looking up to his eyes, her left index finger tapping her lips, as she tried to think what she last remembered.

”I last remembered stopping Neville from spilling one of the ingredients that weren't supposed to be in the potion just yet, then blank. Sir? Is something wrong? Did I say something weird? I am afraid that I can't think of what I had said at the moment, can you please tell me, sir?” Professor Snape took a deep breath.

”Miss Granger. You had spoken of a prophecy.” Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of what she had been reading in her family's grimoires. She felt the presence of her professor near her, as her silver-coated eyes couldn't see him and she didn't want to be made fun of, if she tried to reach for him whilst the other students were around them.

She felt tears evolving in her cursed eyes, no one made fun of her except for one boy. He made it his number one priority to make fun of her daily. He got away with it all the time around the headmaster but in front of the other teachers, he went running to the headmaster and the old coot had warned the other teachers not to give the boy detentions as it wasn’t his fault since he ‘never’ started all those fights. He ‘never’ said anything cruel to her, she just blames him as she can’t see anyone else but him…

She never had a problem when it came to her senses, but ever since she found out that she was adopted and the ones who had looked after her, never told her until she had brought the subject up, Jean looked relieved when Hermione did bring the subject, she waited until Richard went to outside, she sat Hermione down, she explained everything.

Answered every question the best she could for Hermione. She told her to be wary of Richard as he has had this weird obsession with bedding the girl he had raised, to show off her appreciation. Hermione looked horrified. When the door opened with the bang, he came closer to Hermione, he knocked her on the ground, out of breath and disoriented, last thing Hermione knew was how horrified Jean looked when he unzipped his trousers, as the world around her had gone black.

______________________________________________________________________

**{** **A** **/** **N:** _This is the first book out of eleven._ _The books will have a limit of chapters so that I can bridge them along and try not to leave any gaps in them.}_


	2. Chapter 1: Suspicions Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione had learnt of the Prophecy, then getting a letter from Gringotts. Dumbledore starts to be suspicious......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for those who were triggered in the last chapter. I am really sorry, I should have put a warning up.

**Book** **One** : **The** **Alphas**

 **Chapter** **One** : **Suspicions** **Arises**

Soft wind blowing in the air, students humming, singing, laughing and chatting away. Hermione Louise Granger was sitting against a tree, with a book in her hand, her quill is being used by the other hand, as her ink and the spare parchment papers were next to her in a neat pile while the ones that were written on already is in the process of drying. She was reading a book about her family, found out she was Minerva's daughter, but her father is dead.

As a 6th year prefect, she can have her own room, since her first year, she had gotten to know Lavender, Parvati, Katie, Angelina, Fay and Alicia, not one had been rude to her. Only one girl that hated her. Blamed her for Harry to not be interested in her. Her name is Ginerva Molly Weasley. That girl had many howlers sent to her by her own mother when she tried to lie to her and put the blame on Hermione.

With Rita’s article with her being a whore, Molly had come to read between the lines and found that Hermione wasn't. She just has close bonds with the males that were taken a photo of with her. Ginny has always been jealous of Hermione.

Ginny would shout out in Professor Umbridge's classes then blame it on Hermione, it had taken Dolores a week to notice a pattern before sending Miss Weasley to Professor Snape which made Ginny have a flirty smile on her face. As she was leaving the class, Dolores had to floo-call Professor Snape to join her.

When he entered, she told him in whispers about Ginny’s behaviour and when she said that Ginny was to go to him for detention.

He sneered at the girl before telling her that the detention had been changed to be with Filch and not him. Ginny's face dropped before rushing out in embarrassment.

* * *

Hermione came across a Grimoire in her Vaults in Gringotts, it was about a Warrior Fairbairn was the first woman to have this kind of magic that she feels.

It whispers the prophecy and who was hers. She could see who it was but there were many men surrounding the woman.

She had medium brunette hair, tied up in a tight ponytail, she had armour around her tunic. Her name was Morgana Le Fay. Her daughter Amare Le Fay, had the curse of the sexual pleasure magic.

She continued on reading, trying to find what she needed to know. That's when she saw the written word of the prophecy. It was a quarter there but once she read it, more of the prophecy had extended. _(in the prologue)_ She decided to write to Gringotts. Asking for information and guidance to help her seek what she needs to find. It took a week for her to receive the letter from Gringotts before the headmaster tried to take it away from Rae-Mae as she was in the Great Hall having her breakfast.

”Miss. Granger, I ought to know what is in that letter. I advise releasing your pets grip or I will confiscate your pet. Immediately.” Hermione gave the headmaster a look, before laughing. It annoyed the headmaster as he was still trying to remove her ravens strong grip. Hermione smirked as her cold brown eyes looked at him.

”No. What is in that letter of mine, is no concern for you? You don't own me, I'm not your family member. Do not treat me as I am invalid because I'm not. I already checked the letter and it's not cursed/poison/jinx/hex/compulsions. Shall I go on? Now if you excuse me, Sir~ I must read what is inside. **MY PRIVATE LETTER!** ” Hermione grabs her belongings, calling Rae-Mae to her, as she storms out the Great Hall.

* * *

”Dear Miss Granger.

You are required to a meeting with Radnor at 3:00 pm, Thursday, October 1st. Only people you're allowed to bring. Mrs Minerva McGonagall, Mr Severus Snape, Mr Harold Potter and Lord Neville Longbottom. Don't bring the headmaster with you at any costs. Here you shall find all the answers that you seek. Be warned. All truths are painful. Don't panic if you get harsh answers. May your enemies cower at your fingertips” Hermione sighed.

The days went past so quickly for Hermione, as she was eager to learn about her family and their secret. The chosen people were waiting for her at the entrance gate as she ran to them at full speed. Not knowing if they were followed or being watched.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns the truth of her heritage.

**Chapter** **Two** : **Truth** **Hurts**

It’s been three weeks since the potions incident with Hermione’s daydream, but over the past few days it had continued on, the girls spelled their room to keep out a certain someone, the boys have been guarding her when she leaves the common room. The Slytherins watch her in dark corners, appearing just when she is in need of assistance. The Hufflepuff made sure someone was with Hermione at all times. The Ravenclaws were eager to help Hermione, so they have made a study group with different years/houses/subjects.

Hermione smiled when she first knew what was happening around her, so while they were helping her, she helped each one back, now all the students are getting good scores from the last previous years.

Only students she had avoided helping were Ronald and Ginny. Draco didn’t need any that help, he was struggling with most subjects but only because of the wand work not the writing one, a few students were struggling with their wand movements and the others were struggling with the written work. The teachers were satisfied with how the students were taking their subjects more seriously.

* * *

It took two weeks to calm most of the student’s fear of Professor Snape, but only to a part where they don’t have a mental breakdown while he was right next to them, he made sure to look around and see which students were struggling and who wasn't struggling.

Neville became confident in Potions, for his help, he instructed those who doesn’t understand Herbology, he helped them on that subject, like Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, Lavender and Parvati came together and started a fashion group, where they can help other girls (and possibly boys too) when they feel self-conscious of their bodies.

Dean and Seamus helped those who needed a friend, Katie closed herself in a shell, Angelina became ill, Alicia doesn’t want to leave her friends by themselves. All the Quidditch players called off all their games, to make sure Angelina and Katie were okay, they didn’t surround Katie, one by one came to her, made her smile and to let her know that everyone had gone through what she is going through now.

* * *

Dumbledore felt the atmosphere in the school changed. He growled as he checked the room, finding out all his instruments of controlling Hermione had all snapped. Harry was slowly snapping, if he was taken to Gringotts now, he too would be taken away from him, unable to control him and his vaults.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at Gringotts with the ones who were chosen by the Goblins, all of the Goblin tellers/workers stopped. Eyes widened and they went on their knees, muttering the Goddess had returned finally. She smiled, not wanting to offend the proud and respectful race.

As she arrived in the office along with the chosen people behind her, shuffling quietly, she sees Radnor at his desk, he calls her to him, his gnarly fingers reached out for her hand, as she comes closer and sits down, he quickly went to business, getting things done as she explained to him, telling him the story.

Radnor moved a blank parchment paper towards her, with a blade hidden in her boots, she cut her palm and her results came back.

* * *

**Name** :

_Hermione Athena McGonagall_

**Age** :

_18 years old. (19 due to time turner)_

**Date of Birth**:

_19th September 1979_

**Parents** :

_Robert Lucifer Fairbairn_

_Minerva Alexandra McGonagall_

**Blood** **Status** :

_Mythborn_

* * *

**Lineage** :

**.** _Ravenswood_

**.** _Le_ _Fay_

**.** _Ashworth_

**.** _Galashiels_

**.** _Fairbairn_

**.** _Ravenclaw_

**.** _Gray_

**.** _McGonagall_

**.** _Rivers_

**.** _Royale_

* * *

**Titles** :

_Goddess of Sex & Magic._

_Lady Ravenclaw._

_Lady Le Fay._

_Duchess Gray._

_Lady McGonagall._

_Lady Ashworth._

_Lady Fairbairn._

_Lady Galashiels._

_Lady Rivers._

_Lady Ravenswood._

_Lady Royale._

* * *

**Ancestors** :

_Lord Nicholas & Lady Maxine Ravenswood._

_Lord Marcus & Lady Isabelle Galashiels._

_Baron Arnold & Lady Helena Knight-Ravenclaw._

_Duke Maurice & Duchess Katherine Gray._

_Lord Arthur & Lady Grace Ashworth._

_Lord Henry & Lady Hope McGonagall._

_Sorcerer Merlin & Sorceress Morgana Le Fay._

_Le Fay Soldiers & Goddess Amare Le Fay._

_Lord Raphael & Lady Fiona Fairbairn._

_Lord Cameron & Lady Rachel Royale._

_Lord Matthew & Goddess Medusa Rivers. _

* * *

**Abilities** :

_Mystic_

_Aura Sight_

_Multi-Animagus - (10 Unknown)_

_Telekinesis_

_Multilingual_

_Empathy_

_Elementals - (Air & Nature)_

_Dream Sharing_

_Healing._

* * *

**Familiars:**

**Crookshanks** _\- Half Kneazle_

**Fox** _\- Unknown_

**Shadow Phoenix** \- _Unknown_

_**Water Phoenix -** Unknown_

_**Indigo Phoenix -** Unknown_

_**Lilac Phoenix -** Unknown_

_**Emerald-Green Phoenix -** Unknown_

_**Thunder Phoenix -** Unknown_

_**Hydra -** Unknown_

_**Runespoor -** Unknown_

_**Grim -** Unknown_

_**Tiger -** Unknown_

_**Raven -** Unknown_

_**Panther -** Unknown_

_**Snow Leopard -** Unknown_

**Black** **Cat** \- _Unknown_

* * *

 **Mates/Soulmates/Soulbounds/Life-Debts** :

_36 Soulmates (Unknown) - (Known by Touch)_

_4 Bodyguards (Unknown) - (Known by Touch)_

_Life-Debts - (Unknown)._

* * *

**Compulsion** **Charms** :

 **Loyalty** \- _keyed to Ronald Weasley & APWBD (Cast by APWBD)_

 **Love** \- _keyed to Ronald Weasley (Cast by APWBD)_

 **Hatred** \- _keyed to Slytherins/Severus Snape/Malfoys/Death Eaters & Tom_

 **Obliviates** \- _215 times by APWBD and 5 times by Ronald Weasley._

 **Confundus** \- _15 times by APWBD_

* * *

 ** Blocks**:

 **Magic Core** \- _70% Blocked by APWBD_

 **Wandless Magic** \- _95% by APWBD_

 **Aura** **Sight** \- _100% by APWBD_

 **Mystic** \- _100% by APWBD_

 **Natural Legilmens** \- _80% by APWBD_

 **Natural Occlumens** \- _90% by APWBD_

 **Empathy** \- _90% by APWBD_

 **Elementals** \- _100% by APWBD_

 **Multi -Animagus** \- _100% by APWBD_

 **Telekinesis** \- _100% by APWBD_

 **Multilingual** \- _90% by APWBD_

 **Dream Sharing** \- _100% by APWBD_

 **Healing** \- _100% by APWBD_

* * *

 ** Vaults**:

 **003 ** \- Ravenclaw. **506 ** \- Fairbairn. **017 ** \- Le Fay.

 **741 ** \- Ravenswood. **921 ** \- McGonagall. **852 ** \- Galashiels.

 **482 ** \- Gray. **429 ** \- Ashworth. **150 ** \- Rivers. **638 ** \- Royale.

 **Anonymous** **Vaults** :

 **720** \- Szilárd. **943** \- Strakosha.

 **584** \- Le Roux. **153** \- Hansen.

 **249** \- Raes. **378** \- Mendes.

 **485** \- Valerieva. **092** \- Reeves.

* * *

 **Properties** :

 **Ravenclaw** :

_Ravenclaw Manor._

_Hydra Library._

**Fairbairn** :

_Fairbairn Manor._

**Le Fay**:

_Le Fay Castle_

_Le Fay Tower_

_Le Fay Orphanages for Magical Children_

_Le Fay Orphanages for Magical Creature Children._

**Ravenswood** :

_Ravenswood Forest_

_12 Hope Lane._

**McGonagall** :

_McGonagall Manor_

_McGonagall Safe Haven._

** Galashiels** **:**

_Tiny Toes Daycare_

_Galashiels Manor._

**Gray** :

_Bright Minds Daycare_

_Gray Castle._

**Ashworth** :

_Little Giggles Kindergarten_

_Ashes Mansion._

**Rivers** :

_The Oracle_

_Swan-Lake Estate._

**Royale** :

_Royale Castle_

_Mirage Castle._

**Szilárd** :

 _Emerald Chateau_.

**Strakosha :**

_Mapleleaf Forest._

**Le Roux**:

_Myrtle Groove_

**Hansen :**

_Crystal Creek_

**Raes :**

_Evergreen Valley_

**Mendes** :

_Magnolia Estate_

**Valerieva :**

_Rose-petal Mansion_

**Reeves : **

_Raven’s Nest Estate_

* * *

Hermione held onto the desk, the harsh sounds of her breaths was the only thing she could hear, Radnor stayed silent as he watched the girl having an emotional breakdown, once Hermione had caught her breath, her soft caramel brown eyes shined with tears and the gentle whimpers from her lips, she took a glance at Radnor, he grinned mischievously, his eyes gave away his true emotions, she could see the fiery look, that he tries to cover up.

In that moment, she had forgotten that he had asked for Professors Snape, McGonagall, Harry and Neville to be here with them, she turns around to face them, she softly gasp at the scene, Neville and Harry was held back by two goblin guards to try and get them to be calm, while Severus had a dark look on his face, his facial features gave out no clue on what he feels, Minerva's torn between longing to hold her child in her arms again or go back to Hogwarts and give Albus a piece of her mind.

Very soon, everyone began to feel tired, after that long day in Gringotts, they all headed back to the castle, went to their designated rooms, and crashed out onto their beds.


	4. Chapter 3: Accused, Caught, Asked for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was accused.  
> She was caught at the wrong time.  
> She was asked for by the old coot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! Hi hi! Thank you my lovelies for joining me with this rollercoaster story!  
> Please if any of you have any suggestions about this story. Let me know down in the comments and I will get back to you ASAP.

**Chapter 3: Accused; Caught & Bumble**

The shuffling noises, uncomfortable grunts were heard, Hermione sits up quietly, she looked around her dorm room that she shares with the girls in her year, she quickly found her toiletries and headed for the shower, upon passing the mirror as she was changing, something had caught her eye, she turned to face the mirror, she screamed in fear. All at once she heard thumps, all the girls _**(bar one)**_ had fallen off their beds and crashed on the floor. Lavender and Parvati were the first to reach her, in their pjs, wands drawn, alert in their eyes, their brows furrowed. Angelina arrived next, soon followed by Alicia, Fay, Katie and Marie. Katie and Alicia stayed with Hermione while Fay and Marie just the three others. Katie gasped when she saw the symbol and shouted to the girls.

“Girls, come back, no one is in here but us,” The girls run back to Hermione, each of them move back to give Hermione space. Katie looked smug.

“Mia, is the descendant of Amare. She has her symbols. She found her mates in passing but not knowing who they truly are is her task for the future. For now, are you okay, Mia? That scream had us on alert.” Hermione was shaking, she quickly nodded while still staring at the initials of the three men so far… ‘S.S, H.P & N.L.’

* * *

After going to the Library for the knowledge that she needs, so that she could learn everything to do with either the history of this Amare person, or someone in the McGonagall line. She headed back to the common room, to place the unnecessary books back into her extendable book bag that's hidden away from one of the girls.

* * *

It was a nice breeze that day, Hermione had ventured off to the Courtyard, there she was interrupted by the girl who had been avoiding her like the plague. For 3 months.

 _‘Why did it take 3 months for Ginny to actually come and see me. After all the blanks I got from calling her name. Now all of a sudden, she wants my attention!!!?’_ Hermione sighed softly, she looked up when she saw a shadow hover over her book.

“How did you do it? How did you steal Harry’s attention from me onto you! He’s mine Hermione, not yours!” She turned around, walked off with a smug look on her face thinking that she managed to make her upset, until she turned around to see her continue to read her Potions book in her hands. Ginny growled under her breath, storms away until she couldn’t see her anymore.

* * *

It was double potions the next day. Hermione was still very tired after not being able to sleep due to nightmares and Ginny annoying her at every chance she got. While they were doing the written work, Ginny was passing her notes to Hermione, Severus noted the annoyed look upon Hermione’s face and the smug one on Ginerva’s face.

“100 points from Gryffindor. For passing notes in class, Miss Weasley. I caught you passing this note to Miss. Granger. Leave now. Miss. Granger stay behind. Well? What are you waiting for?! The bell had gone.” They all had run out the door, leaving Hermione and Severus together. Hermione felt the parchment heated when Severus looked at her. He sighed as he walked around her, expecting her to interrupt him at this moment. He was surprised when she was quiet. He reaches a hand to Hermione, looking at the note that is in her hand, blushed as she realizes that she still has the note in her hand.

“You and Miss Weasley have been ignoring the rules this week as it seems, Miss Granger. You know what I do to those who ignore the rules or me!?” He stares into her eyes, she starts to squirm, feeling mixed emotions, unsure on what to feel at this moment.

“You punish them, sir” She whispers so she wouldn’t annoy the man even more than she did already. He walked around his desk, towards her, until he is now face to face with her, he leans over to her ear.

“Exactly Miss Granger, now how should I punish you hmmm? Rough? Or gentle?” He purred as she let out a soft whimper as his lips were hovering over her own by an inch. Their moment was ruined when all of a sudden, there was a knock.

“SEVERUS SNAPE! I know you have kept back my cub in there with you!! Let Mia know that Bumble wants to see her. Later on today or after you two speak. I will meet Mia at the Gryffindor Tower so that I can protect my daughter against that bast-err man!” They heard rushed footsteps fading away from the door. Hermione covered her face with her shaky hands, her face had turned a lovely shade of red. Severus turned away from the door, facing Hermione once more. He was startled at her reaction of her mother appearing outside the door.

“Miss Granger? Are you well?” Hermione nodded quickly, she moved her hands away from her face, looking down at her shoes, Severus placed his hand on her chin, gently raising it to look at him.

“Can you keep what I’m going to tell you a secret, even if the Bumble or Mother or anyone else asked for this information from you?” He looked uncertain about her suggestion, so he took a deep breath.

“You have my word, Miss Granger-“ “Hermione, sir. If I was to tell you this. Please call me by my name.” Severus bit back a retort to tell the girl off. He sighed, he walked away from the girl, heading back to his desk, sitting on his chair. Hermione felt a deep sadness filled up within her, she sighs quietly until she hears her name being called.

“Miss Granger….. Hermione……. You.. You have my word. I won’t repeat what you tell me. This can be confidential. Anything you tell me will stay between us. Until you tell me to tell another person of your choosing. Right now, it’s time for you to meet up with your mother. You two are meeting with the Headmaster soon, best not delay. She is meeting you at Gryffindor Tower. You can tell me this ‘secret’ of yours, tomorrow. Please go and make your way there now” Hermione nodded quickly, walking to the door, as she opened it, she heard her name again.

“Sleep well, Hermione.” He graced her a small gentle smirk like smile. She blinked, it was gone, back to his cold mask. She left with a sick feeling in her stomach. She feared what the Bumble wanted from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be playing a guessing game on this, until I reached the last chapter on this book. (11)  
> For this question. Who will be her 6?  
> If you guess it right, I will dm you on Discord, if you have an account there and delete the right answer so everyone can have a shot.  
> If you are right the first time. I will try and tag you in the next chapter...... still new to tagging on A03.  
> That’s all! I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter 4: Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Albus and Hermione  
> The talk between Minnie, Sev and Syl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me. Don’t worry I will have another set of questions down at the bottom! I would love to hear your opinions!

**Chapter** **4** : **Duty** **Calls**

The gargoyle moved swiftly from the door, as the two witches came closer, before going up the stairs, Hermione pets and kissed the forehead of the gargoyle, she laced her arm with her mother’s as they opened the headmaster's door.

Revealing the Weasley’s, Malfoys and the four Heads of House. Minerva was furious at the old man as she started to yell at him.

“This is for the House Duties! I understand with Scion Malfoy being here since he is the Head Boy, why are his parents, Mr & Mrs Weasley with their youngsters.” Albus gave her a look.

“Now Minerva, sit down please, I will explain.” Minerva sighed, just before she sits down on the seat beside her, Hermione pulls her away from the seat. 

“No Mum, he cursed your chair, to be obedient, compulsions and an obliviate spell.

He wants you to forget everything about me, Why is Scion Malfoy, Lords Malfoy & Weasley with their wives here. I don’t know where their young children are here.” Ginny scowled, jealousy filled her.

“If mum is a Lady then ……. So am I!!!” Hermione shakes her head.

“Why am I here, sir? I was going back to my rooms, when my mother met up with me and we both came here, so I will ask once more. Why am I here?” Albus took a deep breath before looking at Hermione.

“My dear girl. I asked you to come here as a request as the Head Girl duties. I fear that you are not taking this responsibility very seriously , I’m afraid. Where is your badge anyway? Since Mr. Malfoy is here with us now, I thought it was best if he can voice his choices on this as well.” They heard Ronald’s murmur, ‘Yeah, like his death eater whore. No thanks’

“Oh? Well, forgive me Lord, Lady and Scion Malfoy and to Lord & Lady Weasley as well, for wasting both your times, you see, I’ve already picked a few girls and they wanted to have the duties split. Even if I am the Head Girl, the other girls from each house has agreed to look out for the younger ones, if they were struggling with them, they would seek my help. The only reason why Ginerva isn’t involved in this, it’s because she had sent three 6 years old girls running to me in tears because they were asking their cousin about the reason why he loved flying. Asking him for help to teach them to show Professor Snape they weren’t dunderheads in his class, to show mother they can do the spell, to show Professor Sprout they’re favourite flowers, they are his cousins! Petunia had triplets 5 years after Dudley went to Smelting. Vernon had lost a whole lot of weights after watching his son be sent to the hospital after crashing to the floor gasping for air. The girls had set into the groups, even all the houses were in groups. The boys would leave them to it, only to help them if they saw Ronald or Ginerva pick on them. So no, I am not giving Ginerva this badge.” Hermione sighed as she went to the door to find it locked from the inside. Hermione’s jaw clenched as she was being held in this room with no reason.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, she closed her eyes, there was strange magic hovering in the corner, she concentrated on the magic, she reached out and touched it, ** HJP ** , ** STS ** , ** LAM ** , ** MAM ** , ** MEW ** & ** ASW ** initials on them. She narrowed her eyes and released the magic inside the objects. She opened her eyes once she heard gasps in the room. She turned to Albus who paled.

“YOU DARE KEEP THEIR MAGIC STORED IN OBJECTS AND NEVER ONCE GIVING THEM BACK! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! YOU WANT TO CONTROL THEM AS IF THEY WERE PAWNS!!! Tell me. Was Lily a part of this? Did you control her too? James, Sirius? Remus? Did you use the three as pawn as well!?! Is that why you had obliviated the teachers after they reported them to you after EVERY BULLYING THEY DID! YOU DID NOTHING! YOU ARE A BASTARD! Kendra and Arianna would be so ashamed of you. If they see you now.” Albus flinched, then he grew angry.

“Who do you think you are! I am the Headmaster! I demand respect here in my own office! Stand down right now, young lady! I give the orders here. Not you! I am telling you. Enough!” Hermione smirked at the old man. Her body glowed a silvery mist, her brown eyes glowed silvery blue, her brown wavy medium hair had glowed to long raven locks.

“I am Goddess Amare Le Fay! You have upsetted two of my mates' descendants and my own descendant. Now you shall feel my wrath!” She lets out a Banshee scream, causing the room to shake. Severus, the Weasleys and the Malfoys had to leave through the floo with the Heads of Houses, leaving Hermione/Amare and Albus in the office. The portraits that used to be stuck on the wall now had been freed, they now floating behind Amare, glaring down at Albus.

* * *

Back at the common room, Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch due to exhaustion. Seamus and Dean had found her, without going near her to wake her up, they called three girls down, eventually having all the girls (bar one) down, sleeping around Hermione, like a protective shield. Sharing a look, the two boys rushed up to their room in silence, grabbing their blanket and pillows, finding a spot that wouldn’t come in contact with the girls but still in a circle. Soon all the boys (bar one) had joined the circle.

By the time Minerva came down to check on her lions, she aww’d at the sight, silently taking a picture with them all, she enlarged the blanket, making sure to cover every one of her cubs before turning the lights to dim. She left the room, she nodded to Beatrice, showing her the picture she took, the woman in portrait nodded with a sharp stern look in her eyes.

“I shall keep her secret, your Grace. Once the boy claims his throne, the girl must do his job until he gets stronger. Do not worry, thy portraits, house-elves, magical creatures, ghosts know about your history and Hermione is your own little cub.” Bea winked as Minerva smiles before heading to another quarters, she knocked before hearing Sybil’s voice, followed by Severus laughter.

“Oh hush, little brother! You know that I’m telling the truth.” Minerva blinked, once then again, looking deeply at her drink, then looking at Sybil and Severus.

“Errmm, Sev, Syb, what do you both know of the Mark?” Sybil glared at her, the look in Minerva’s eyes caused her to be calm.

“Minnie, are you a descendant of Morgana?” Minerva had flinched harshly.

“Yes why?” Minerva looked afraid.

“No need to worry, my dear. I’m from the Mills line. I do get Prophecies but sometimes I see the viewer’s death.” Minerva nods. Severus looks at her.

“Minerva, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Minerva shakes her head.

“Not a ghost, just thinking of a scene that I had the blessing to walk in with my cubs, I was wondering if your snakes do the same? I was going to ask Pomona and Filius next, once I had come to you.” Severus nods, before looking at the Mark in Hermione in the picture.

“Minerva? What is that on Miss. Grangers shoulder?” Minerva gasped. She looked down at her precious picture, smiling at it before focusing on Severus.

“That, Severus is a Mark. It’s called …..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What is the mark that Severus had seen?  
> Will Minerva tell him the truth or lie?


	6. Chapter 5: The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva telling Severus and Sybil the story of her mark, how she lost her husband, bit of history of the Marauders.
> 
> We have a sneak peak to know who is Hermione’s 6 mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a lot of help, I was able to create a symbolised emblem that represent Hermione, I have set of animals and runes on this, even though I’m not good with runes information, I received help with the runes. I also received help with shrinking the image, thanks to _@MomoDesu

** Chapter 5: The Mark **

***This continues on from the last chapter.***

“This Mark is called the Le Fay Crest, it's both a blessing and a curse. A curse because every male wants the Le Fay maidens to bring out their magic and for good lay in the sheets, while a blessing to be powerful and able to help with families who couldn't have children to carry their names. I… I did have one. Just the one.” Minerva’s eyes filled with tears as she caress the fading mark on her right wrist, she whimpers as the warmth that use to fill her the day she graduated and fell in love with the man, now it’s cold and numbing to her ever since he was killed by Dumbledore himself.

That was the day she had lost complete faith in the old coot. Once she had calmed her racing heart and shaky breaths, she looked at both of them, the shock in both of their eyes was a little reassuring to her. She coughed to hide the little sob. She shows them both her mark, Sybil’s eyes widen in recognition while Severus is confused.

“This is Robert’s symbol, he was my strength, he protected me when we were together. It’s fading because he’s dead. Killed by Albus. Once Hermione finds her first 6 mates she will go on a journey so far and yet so dangerous. For her to go and find each of her mates, to tell them the truth, it will kill her and them, Albus is hungry for power. Since Hermione had shown herself as the Goddess unintentionally she had painted herself a target for Albus to try and get her under his control, manipulate her and use her for his sick twisted pleasure. My mother, she hates Dumbledore, never liked him and his schemes. Before my mother died, she was always a step forward from Albus. She was struck down by his own wand. He was jealous as my mother never chose him. He tried to do the same with me, I left Scotland once I had graduated from Hogwarts and met Robert in Ireland, when I was doing an assignment for my masters. We fell in love, went through the traditional courting, then got married on the same day as you came to Hogwarts for the first time.” She sighed, looking at Severus.

“I am so very sorry that I didn’t try hard enough to protect you Severus. We tried, but Albus was a step forward from us. He let your bullies away and removed it from our minds until we spotted them again. It repeats every time. We tried different tactics but it ended the same way.” Minerva stands up, looking away, trying to stop her tears from falling.

“You … You were … You were set up twice. It annoys me, even now that I think about it from my point of view. Once by the Whomping Willow incident attack. Sirius Black was cursed. Don’t! Let me talk! He was acting strange. He was fighting with this invisible thing but we couldn’t see it as it was in his mind. You were set up to be killed by Remus Lupin. Saved by James Potter. The second was when both James and Sirius had caused you to go upside down. You tried to hold in that anger and dignity for so long, Lily was still defending you, that was when you felt so embarrassed that you lashed out at her, she looked so smug when you called her that, then she changed her smug look to anger, before lashing out at you. Then she ‘abandons’ you. Left you crying alone, so worthless, so useless. What kind of friend does that? That you didn’t have anything stopping you from joining them. They made you feel like you were finally welcomed. You are not alone there and yet you were still being treated like a scum. That’s not your fault, my sonny, it’s okay to cry at times, even alone. It’s okay to be angry, to be drunk, to be happy. Listen to what your soul is trying to show you and follow it, hopefully to your own happiness. If this leads you to Hermione, let her speak, don’t be furious with her, okay? Thank you both for having this evening. So sorry for disturbing you. I’ll be going to bed as I am very tired. Good night to you both.” Minerva walked towards the fireplace and floo back to her quarters, leaving Sybil with a surprised look and a pale Severus behind.

* * *

Three week after the office incident, Hermione was struggling to sleep at night, having strange dreams, starting off well before ending very strange and unknown for her. Every night as she closes her eyes, she would see only a shadow of her mates. They were watching her, none had spoken and moved as of yet. Since she had started her journey, she hopes to see some change in her dreams. Then it would change to an old man. She couldn’t hear him speaking. The words were muffling, he had his wand raised. Pointing at her. Then the last words she heard from the man was ‘...........The Last Battle is coming……..’

* * *

***Unknown Area***

It was dark, gloomy, freezing and very silent. The only light source there is, was a man holding a lit torch, wandering around the area, making sure not to miss a thing. The sound of harsh breathing and light footsteps, echoing. He continues on until he has reached a place with an altar in the side, as the water looks off to him. Not wanting to be near it, he kept to the wall, holding the torch tightly in his grip. He takes out the locket that was similar to the one hidden in the small puddle of water inside of the altar. His loyal elf stayed behind, watching, on guard. Waiting for the unknown to come. Then out of the ordinary, he felt a strange magic wrap him in a warm and comforting embrace. He looked up to the sky and smiled to himself.

* * *

***Unknown Area***

He had decided to go for a stroll in the gardens, letting his mind settle, he looks at the beautiful gardens set in front of him, so proud of what his wife had accomplished whilst she was uncomfortable being in the silent house as their son was at Hogwarts and he was attending the Ministry meetings. He inhaled the scent of roses, then the tulips. He went to the kitchens, asking his elves for something short for supper, the elves still a bit afraid of the man, they had stopped flinching when he held three younglings elves a hug, soft tears on their foreheads as he apologises for the mistreatments he done to them while he grew up. Now the elves are themselves again. Before heading to bed, a strange warmth spreads in his chest to the rest of his body, after his father had told him about this feeling, he rushed to find his father's portrait, his father was wide awake and alert once he arrived.

* * *

** *Unknown Area* **

After saying goodnight to Sybil, he left to go on his patrols, hoping to sleep tonight, or if his insomnia will keep him up. Once he finished with the patrols, he had caught 4 Gryffindors, 2 Ravenclaws, 4 Hufflepuffs and 3 Slytherin, in a compromising position. He gave each of them detentions, only taking off 10 points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses. He managed to get to his quarters, in his bed, trying to shut his mind, until a strange warmth had filled him, deep within his mind he thinks it was Hermione, after the discussion with Minerva and then with Sybil, he had thought about it and he was willing to wait and accept this secret. She was unintentionally trying to seek out her mates through her magic as she was fast asleep.

* * *

_ **WARNING TORTURE.** _

_ **USES OF CRUCIO ONLY!! DOWN BELOW!!** _

***Unknown Area***

He was being kept in his father's dungeons. Not telling him about the Dark Lord. Not to protect his father but to protect himself, from the wrath of his master. He refused to cry, to be angry, to even give out a single noise of pain. His father was approaching, he tried to tell him that he doesn’t know but ever since his loving mother died in his place at that disgusting place. He cried to himself the day she had died. No matter how many times or for how long that his father had cast the Crucio on him to make him talk. He never once gave up his comrades. Day in, day out. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio, that’s the only word he hears now, coming from his own father. Then once his father had left him alone again. There was a strange feeling that filled him. Warmth and comfort. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting the dreams drift him off to sleep as he awaits for someone to save him...

* * *

***Unknown Area***

Prisoners wailing trying to get away from the Dementers, banging against the bars, shouting loudly either at each other or at the guards. Foul smells of body odour, the grub, the toilets, the dampness in the cells, a woman who was called insane, crazy and mad. She was looking out the window of her cell, gazing out. Her husband and brother in law are in separate cells, another cell next to her, a man huddled in a ball, her eyes widened in recognition.

“Siri? How are you in here!? You’re the Lord, did you get a trial too? What happened. Where’s little Jamie? Is he okay too?” The man let out a sob.

“Trixie, James is dead. Your Dark Lord got him. I failed as a godfather and now my godson won’t know me as Pa’fo and he knew you, Cissa and Meda, I’m sorry that I failed you as a cousin for not protecting you and the girls from your father. If Father knew what his brother was doing to his daughters…. this is great…. the dementors are strange. They have visited me but not sucked the life out of me.” Bella giggled, as she was watching her own dementor. It was watching her closely.

“Mine is the same, she’s been watching me, leaving me when the Aurors comes and goes, taunts me, trying to scare me, Rolly! Rabbie! You two okay!” She heard two vague answers from the two.

* * *

** *Other side of the cells* **

One of the prisoners pacing their cell, trying to calm their racing heart, since he was separated from his wife, he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t shut his mind so he could sleep, it didn’t take long as he heard the familiar voice call out to him and his brother.

His brother was in the cell next to him, he was half sleeping, now fully asleep. The man lay down on his prison mattress, slowly count the numbers of his breathing then he too, joined the slumber.

* * *

***Back in Hogwarts***

Hermione jumps up in her bed letting out a gasp, her body shaking in fear. Her heartbeat raced fast. Her harsh breathing was all she heard in the quiet room. She lets out a soft sigh, her breathing back to normal, her heart slowed from before.

“Wow” Hermione sheepishly muttered after gently rubbing her eyes, as she thought back to the vision she just dreamt, a shiver of anticipation went down her spine as she softly gasp. She yawned, reminding herself to do something about meeting her possible mates, she muttered once more as the sleep claimed her again.  
“Bring it on because I am ready” soft breathing and murmurs filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed who are her 6 mates are? If you have well done! Thank you for joining me in the last two questionaries.  
> I hope you like the picture


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting the Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men finally shows themselves.  
> Hermione finally had the chance to meet her mates, with Lavender and Parvati to calm her as she wept, to have Narcissa be her guard as she told the mates off for not believing and refusing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU, THANK YOU! For staying with me for this journey! I had a lot help by my friend, who had been my beta of this chapter. They helped push me to the point of what I wanted to do with this chapter and together we did it! I would tag them but I’m not sure on how to tag others on AO3 yet.

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Mates**

#####  **Longbottom** **Manor** \- **1982**

The Lestranges and Barty Jr were talking to Alice and Frank while Bella played with young Neville, making him giggle and smile. They didn’t have enough time to escape as the door was pounded on from the outside by someone trying to get in. Bella moved ahead with young Neville and hid the child in the closet just as the door was blasted apart. The Old Man showed up; he smiled gleefully at the Longbottoms before turning to Bella.

“What do you want Dumbledore! We haven’t done anything wrong!” She snarled at him. The man chuckled darkly as he moved closer to them. Alice and Frank had calmed down from their fright, and they stared at Dumbledore with confusion.

Once Bella returned after hiding Neville, Dumbledore cast an unknown curse that hit her and knocked her out. They were unsure about how long it would last. He turned around and started to taunt Barty. Barty was torn by allowing the taunts to consume him or stand his ground against the old man. The brothers shared a look and that’s when a spell hit them both. Their world turned dark.

Dumbledore had hit them with his spell and there was a sickly crack, but the men mercifully were able to escape from the pain of their injuries in their knees and chests, as the curse had rendered them unconscious. Their knees buckled under them and the echoes of shattering glass filled the room as the men fell, crashing through the living room table. Alice screamed and backed away in quick, jerky steps.

* * *

#####  **Present** **-** **Azkaban** **-** **1996**

A blustering wind howled outside the walls and cold spread like icy fingers, reaching through the Netherworld into the world of the living. Two lone men paced in their cells, hoping to be free to step outside their cages. 

No one listens to their cries. No one believed that they were telling the truth as they pleaded that they were cursed by Dumbledore, the Leader of Light, to do harmful things to the Lord and Lady Longbottom.

Two rookie guards stood in front of the cell, two green envelopes held loosely as if the very things themselves were a disease. One of them was a rather small witch; she had brown medium hair and bright blue eyes. As she turned away from her colleague she shook from head to toe with the fear of getting in trouble by their manager. This was her first assignment and she had unfortunately been paired with a rude and impossibly arrogant partner, Connor Noah Matthews.

She wanted to have her manager here instead of him. Once Rosalie arrived at the cell with the Lestrange names that were on the letters, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her partner.

”Oi. Arsehole. Letter for you,” he regarded the letter with contempt. “Who would write to Death Eater scum like you? Rosalie. Hop to it. Let's move.” Rosalie hesitated. “Now,” he said. As she handed over the letter to the prisoner she leaned towards his cell, muttering under her breath,

“Don’t look down on her. She will mean a lot to you later on. Goodnight, sir.” Walking away from the cells, she had managed to catch up to her distasteful coworker. Nervously clenching the other letter, she moved towards the next cell. She was cut off once again by Connor. 

“What are you doing, Ro? You _never_ talk to a Death Eater!” he said. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

“I’m showing my respect to the mates of our Goddess, Connor. Death Eater or not! Even if You-Know-Who was one of her chosen mates—” Connor glared at Rosalie.

“Here I was about to ask you if you were free tonight. Never mind. You’re just a Death Eater whore.” he said as he stormed off. She realised that she may have failed her assignment and she would be sent to Azkaban, herself.

Once Rosalie had left the area to go meet her manager, Rodolphus read his letter. **_“Hi, my name is Hermione McGonagall. I like to read many books, what do you like? Write back soon!? x”_ ** For the first time since his trial, Rodolphus laughed.

* * *

#####  **Malfoy** **Manor** **-** **The** **Same** **Day** **-** **1996**

Lucius was in the library reading his family history; his wife was reading a book on Soulmates. Luffy, one of their house-elves, appeared in the room but made herself invisible so she wouldn’t startle her Master and Mistress like Dobby had done so many times.

“Luffy, Leafa and Dobby!” Three loyal elves appeared in front of them.

“Yes, Master and Mistress?” Lucius took a deep breath, he blinked in confusion when the letter in Luffy’s knobbly hand, 

“Luffy? When did you receive that letter?” Luffy gazed at Lucius’ boots.

“Luffy arrived before Master and Mistress 15 minutes ago. Luffy waited in silence and out of sight so that Luffy doesn’t startle her Master and Mistress as Dobby does.” Lucius smiles slightly,

“May I have a letter now. Luffy?” Luffy nodded as she handed over the letter, bouncing slowly on her feet. {1}

Lucius’s white-gold locks framed the letter as his eyes quickly skimmed the contents. With every second his expression grew darker and his grip on the paper tightened. He abruptly crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire where it was quickly turned to ash. Narcissa sadly stared at the letter which was written too elegantly to be turned into ash in seconds. She waited until her husband was calm enough to ask him why he’d had so much anger at that moment.

* * *

#####  **Crouch** **Residence** **-** **The** **Same** **Day** **-** **1996**

“Winky. Will you be able to send this letter to the girl who is waiting for this reply. Don’t let my father find out about this, please. Stay with her until you are ready to come back. Don’t come if you hear my father or my voice, not even the ghost of my mother’s either. Got it? Now quickly go! Talk to her, befriend her for me.” Winky disappears with a ‘POP’ noise. Barty’s father appeared from the shadows with a gleeful smile on his face.

“Oh? What girl is waiting for what reply? WINKY! Winky! Get here now!” There was no answer. He smirked as the elf disobeyed her master. He didn’t realise that Barty Jr was Winky’s actual master. Mr Crouch raised his wand at his son and growled.

“Tell me right this minute! Who is this girl! Where is Winky!?” Barty refused to tell his father anything. Not when his mate might be in danger.

* * *

#####  **Hogwarts** **School** \- **The** **Same** **Day** **-** **1996**

The hurried footsteps echoed through the first wing of Malfoy Manor as Severus moved swiftly through. He was running late to his meeting with the Dark Lord.

’That blasted old man kept me back! Only to talk about that Potter!!’ He paused only for a moment, wondering if he was caught on his way to the manor, once more he paused his steps, closed his eyes gently as he inhaled through his nose and let out a soft sigh.

He moved his memories around so that he wouldn't get the _crucio_ that evening like he normally did, only for his Lord’s amusements.

Severus shuddered at the idea of being under the Dark Lord's wand. Thankfully he had managed to get to the meeting room, quietly opening the door. Those within the room had paused their conversation to smirk at Severus.

The Dark Lord didn't move his head when his members appeared before him, he raised his hand which made Severus pause his steps, refusing to give the Dark Lord eye contact until he was asked to do so.

Severus struggled to calm himself as he waited for his master to speak. One loud sigh would cause him to automatically get a Crucio. He shakily breathed out through his nose. He moved both of his hands from his back to his sides and the long sleeves of his Death Eater cloak fell to his knuckles.

The need to clench his fingers began to irritate Severus, the Dark Lord kept the silence while his servants waited with bated breath. Lord Voldemort rose from his seat and walked around the table, stopping after Severus. Severus bowed to the Dark Lord who finally broke the silence. 

“Now Severus,” a voice cold as ice rang through the dark and sent shivers across Severus's skin, "I believe there is something that you wish to tell me? Who is this girl?" Severus gulped down the fear that was creeping up his throat. 

Unexpectedly there was light, and then suddenly a pale face with red slits for eyes. Severus recognised the voice too well.

“Oh, don't stare at me like that,” Lord Voldemort taunted. “You of all people should realize that my spies are everywhere." Severus’s eyes flickered over to Lucius who stood behind their master. Lucius glanced at him imploringly, realizing the price for keeping secrets from their master.

"Mr Matthews reported a massive burst of magic in Azkaban," The Dark Lord continued from his chair, "...followed by the sudden appearance of two mysterious letters addressed to my Death Eaters." Voldemort peered at Severus for a moment, knowingly, and suspicious about his strange behaviour.

“Lucius told me that he also felt the magic, accompanied by a letter of his own, and we haven't received a report from Bartemius for 6 weeks.” Lord Voldemort shook his head as he turned to face Severus once more.

“Have you felt this magic yet, Severus?" Severus shook his head negatively, not sure of what the Dark Lord had in mind if he was to tell him about the recent magical blast.

Severus sat up in freight, sweat pouring from his forehead and body. He pushed the covers off his sticky body, slowly moved to the edge of the bed and stood, shaking, on his feet.

Severus walked sluggishly toward the bathroom, turning the water on to have a shower. He stood near the shower door and stripped off his sweaty clothes.

His footsteps echoed as he padded to the shower. He stepped in the shower and sighed as the lukewarm water hit him.

He took a deep breath as the water splashed down his front and back. Reaching over to the side, he picked up his sandalwood shampoo and conditioner.

He carefully washed out of the knots that were made from potion fumes and winced as he caught one between his fingers.

His mind was flooded with memories he'd tried to Occlude. Memories of love, of war, family and friends - or rather, one particular friend. With a groan, he focused back on his shower.

The soft texture of his arm, as he carefully lathered himself in soap, shocked him.

He smoothly moved his hands down to his hips, the hard angle of his hip bones catching his attention for a moment before moving unto his thighs and calves.

He tensed his muscles as he bent over, making sure to get every piece of himself.

The wrinkled touch in his feet and hands made him unsure of it as he hasn't paid much attention to his daily shower in many years since he would get a quick shower then would leave to get ready for that day.

Severus was unfazed by the bubbles appearing then popping on him. He saw the bubbles daily when he prepared and brewed potions, so when the bubbles landed on himself then disappeared under the sprinkled lukewarm water.

Moving onto his face, the stubbles of his chin where the hair had begun to grow. Reaching up to wash his hair, it was dry and oil texture from spending time hovering over Potions and the fumes affecting his hair.

It also didn’t help with the Marauders Prank on him when he was a student, which made his hair appear greasier than it was **_._ **

_‘Oh. Sir, your hair is so soft._ ’ He would imagine her soft laugh as she caressed his head, lightly fondling his hair before walking away to her next class.

The glorious scent of sandalwood and coconut in his hands, delicately rubbing it in each part of his hair not missing any hair on his head out, in the background, the lavender, rose, vanilla and apricot scented candles were lit to help him calm.

While he was under the sprinkled water, he closed his eyes, listening to the bubbles popping below him, his inner thoughts were clouded and the water splashed around him and on him.

_‘Bend her over the desk and make that arse go red. She deserves it for the trouble she caused us.’ Shaking his head under the water._

_‘No! She’s my student. I refuse to treat her like a slut.’ The voice chuckled darkly._

_‘She’s already acting like one.’ Severus almost replied with a retort but the voice was gone. He breathed out a relieved sigh._

He mumbled and conjured a sturdy seat. He lathered the soap in his hands and started to wash his thighs straight to his ankles, not missing a spot.

He reached down to his toes, carefully scrubbing each toe, letting the water rinse them off as he moved onto the other leg, repeating the process.

While he rubbed his thighs with the soap itself once more, he looked fascinated at the sight of bubbles appearing and popping.

He started to blow the bubbles through his hands. He stopped himself with a sigh and shook his head. 

He watched as the bubbles on his skin were rinsed under the water, leaving behind shiny, silky, watery skin. 

He glanced down to notice the water and the grease liquid swirling together, mixed with the soapy bubbles. 

His hands rubbed off the excess soap and everything, making sure the soap was clean before turning off the water and finding the towel next to his wrinkled feet. 

Once he stepped out the shower, he turned around in the bathroom, the shower door was steamed up and so was the mirror. 

While he was getting dried there was a thin layer of steamy fog in the bathroom. 

He picked up from the counter where clean clothes were kept folded in a pile, a silver bathrobe was hung up beside the clothes and the emerald slippers were kept beside the clean clothes.

Once he left the bathroom, fully dressed, he silently walked to his office.

he was seated, he took another deep breath and let out a small yawn. 

On his desk were several papers scattered all over, he spent fifteen minutes stacking the papers into small bundles: one bundle for the marked essays that’s already been done. 

The other bundle for the marked Homeworks that has also been done already Both bundles were put to the side as he brought the unmarked papers over to him. 

Slowly picking the quill up, his hands shaking slightly, he shuddered as he recalled the last time he was this shaky. He held Lily’s lifeless body close to his own. He came back to the present as he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. 

Once he was calm enough, he picked up the students’ paperwork to do some grading. He grumbled and snorted as he marked the dunderheads’ work. When he reached Hermione’s work, there was a small letter attached to it. 

**_Lord_** **_Prince_**. 

Severus choked back a sob, having a flashback from when he was younger with his mother and how proud she would be of him at this moment. He gently caressed the name before reading it to himself. 

“Dear Lord Prince,

Since you already recognize who I am. I promise you this, I may not understand your history with Lily but I won’t leave you when you are at your lowest. I will defend you. All of you, even though you are all capable of doing it yourselves. I will not abandon you even if you called me a rude word or if we get into a heated argument in your fits of anger. I will let you scream and shout all you want, if that is what makes you better. If you tell me to keep something private then I will keep that secret to the day I die. Please don’t doubt yourself any longer.” From, your Mia. 

Looking at his raven, Onyx, he placed the letter in his drawer. Taking a deep breath, the sudden cawing noises caught his attention, he found the necessary things he would need and sent Onyx out to her. Severus gazed out the open window as his raven soared through the open sky to seek out his chosen mate.

* * *

#####  **Grimmauld** **Place** **-** **The** **Same** **Day ****-** **1979**

Regulus’ view was blurry enough to just barely reach the goblet back into the cauldron. He swayed. The tingling spread through his body and if he tried to make a single move, a sharp stinging would shoot up throughout his entire body like needles piercing into his body at once. 

Kreacher's cries echoed across the island and were undertones by the soft lapping of the waves onto its shore. The wind that blew through chilled Regulus as if he had jumped into the icy-cold water. He plunged the goblet back into the cauldron and it clanked against the bottom. The final gulp of potion slipped down his throat, slimey and bitter, and putrid smelling. 

He quickly grabbed the real locket and switched it with the fake one whilst trying to fight the poison. 

Regulus closed his eyes for a moment to regain his sight of the area. He was confused when his parents and older brother had entered his sight when he was meant to be at the island. He glanced at Kreacher from the corner of his eye. Kreacher was rubbing his hands together nervously.

Walburga was holding a glass of water and waiting for Regulus to regain his balance. She carefully handed the glass over to him and he carefully drank.

He meekly asks for another and Walburga pleaded with the elf to get more water until the poison was out of his system. 

Sirius held his younger brother’s hand in his own and held the empty glass in the other.

Surrounded by silence was cut off as there was noise from the dining room, causing their parents to groan, Sirius to roll his eyes, and Regulus to keep quiet. 

Soon the echoing of Cygnus’ loud and obnoxious voice rang through every room of the Manor. 

“Orion! Wally dear! Sirius, Pup.” Regulus flinched at his uncle’s insult. Somehow, Cygnus found out what he had done and he was furious. The cousins embraced each other, after not being able to keep in contact. 

Sirius had asked Remi and Kreacher (very nicely) to go on a short errand for him. When they returned Kreacher was holding a gift, and the she-elf, a letter. Regulus loosened his grip on his cousins, he reached over to Remi to take the letter from her gently, but before he opened the letter Cygnus took it from him and binned it. 

“No Mudbloods shall come into this family. Not even this so-called ‘Goddess’. For all we know she might be lying to get herself into the Sacred Twenty Eight.” Remi was glaring darkly towards Cygnus and Kreacher snorted to himself. Cygnus returned a growl to them both. 

Cygnus raised his wand and he was about to cast **_Crucio_** on the she-elf when her mother, Kiki, appeared. Glaring at the man, she clicked her fingers and Cygnus vanished from where he was standing. Remi started to cry. 

“Don’t worry Remi, Kiki is here Kiki will always be here for Remi. That bad man is gone from this house. Not even the house of Black shall welcome him back into this house as he tries to harm a helpful, young Black elf. Shhh shhh, dry your tears. That’s it...” Kiki smoothed her daughter as Kreacher was glaring at the space. 

Four more Black elves joined them. Liliana's eyes widened with joy at her little family. 

"Remi! Kreacher! Kiki!" Liliana huffed. "Liliana has searched for you. That bad man caught Liliana, but Liliana escaped through the trapdoor. Nimy, Moxie, and Sema have been searching for you everywhere! Liliana is glad you are safe now." 

The elderly elf rubbed her shaking hands together as she caught her breath, she reached over to the other elves and hugged them tight as she let out soft whimpers that she held in for too long. 

Regulus kneeled in front of them, held them in his arms, Sirius joined then their parents and cousins. 

Moments like these were very rare for the Black family, they pulled away, each of the elves left with a silent ‘POP’. 

Held within his grasp was the letter, he swore his uncle had burnt.

He opened it with care while his brother, parents and cousins waited with bated breath. They were relieved to see his rare smile. 

Walburga hated the silence, she carefully took the letter from Regulus and skimmed it, she fainted after she finished reading the letter.

Narcissa, Bellatrix, Fiona and Andromeda examined the letter while their uncle tried to awaken his wife. {2}

* * *

#####  **That Night \- Hogwarts \- Head Girl’s Headquarters \- 1996 ******

Lavender and Parvati stayed by Hermione’s side after her dream-like vision. Ginny had stopped glaring and ignoring her. Their talks were awkward; Hermione would leave with a headache while Ginny left in tears. 

Hermione gently stroked the note in her hands. Reading it over and over, understanding that he didn’t want her and it had caused this strange reaction in her that she never felt before. 

Smiling at the others who caused her to blush darkly, the men had written out of the dream they were having, this one letter caused her to be rejected and in tears. 

“Mudblood.

I have no interest in giving up my time with my **WIFE** to attend to the needs of some spoilt bitch. I have no idea on how you got this address or managed to gain the attention of my comrades but I demand you, Mudblood, to leave those men alone as well. They would wipe their hands off you the minute this ‘Goddess charade’ is done for. I hope I do not need to write again to the likes of you. From Lord Lucius Malfoy.”

“Ne? You okay? If you want to talk we are here. For you.” They turned to Hermione, the tears streaming down her face, made them gasp. 

Their eyes lit up in recognition at the look of rejection in Hermione’s eyes. They held Hermione tightly between them. 

Lavender scowled at the letter as it ripped itself to shreds.

**_‘IT HAD TO BE MALFOY!’_ **

Both women held Hermione until she calmed down, Lavender and Parvati had been thinking of the first day where they first met Hermione.

* * *

#####  **That** **Night \- Grimmauld Place ****-** **1996**

Regulus shot up from his bed in shock, letting out a loud gasp, waking his older brother up as well. 

Sirius sprung up from his bed, wand out, tension in the air, then noticing his younger brother was clutching his chest, face pinch in a frown and he hissed in pain. 

Sirius called for Remi, he asked her to tell their parents they were going to Malfoy Manor, then he politely called for Kreacher, asking the elf calmly if he would take them to visit the Malfoy’s, soon Remi had joined in their journey to the Manor.

* * *

#####  **That Night \- Hogwarts \- Severus’s Office \- 1996**

Severus had woken from his nap in his office, softly shaking his head.

He took a deep breath, as he tiredly wiped his face with his hand.

He started to investigate the things on top of the desk.

He had four piles of work. Two piles of essays from each year and two piles of homework from each year.

He places the completed work out of the way, and brings half of both essays and homework to him, he starts to correct them.

Halfway through Hermione’s essay, a burst of electric shock hit him inside himself, clutching at the pain in his chest when the shock disappeared. 

He stumbled over to the fireplace, threw in the floo powder and called out ‘Malfoy Manor’, he was gone as the fire cooled.

* * *

#####  **That Night \- Crouch Residence \- 1996 **

Bartemius waited in silence until his father was asleep, before softly calling out for both his elves, Winky and Milly.

Milly is Winky’s daughter, she hides each time Barty SnR was harming his son. Before SnR had realised that Barty was gone, they created a Gollum version of him.

The two elves and Bartemius went to the Manor, to seek out information of his chosen mate.

* * *

#####  **That Night \- Azkaban \- 1996 **

Rodolphus murmured as he knew there was no chance he could get to the Manor. 

He glanced around not certain on what to do.

When he heard a quiet 'PoP' he was satisfied to see the head she-elf, who stood in front of him.

“Yani… You’re here? How? I thought that Elves couldn’t go to this place or were you called here from the Goddess….Right??” Yani bowed her head at Rodolphus.

“Are you able to get me to the Malfoy Manor without being caught and use a spell that would show I’m here still and I haven’t left?” Yani nodded at her master.

Her children Ari and Ray appeared, casting their own spells before leaving the two. Yani held her hand out, Rodolphus reached out and held her hand, both disappearing with a silent ‘PoP’.

* * *

#####  **That Night \- Azkaban \- 1996**

Hopper appeared upset at his master/friend. The sudden movement made Hopper shriek in shock.

The huddled man jumped at the noise, he cried to see his old friend, who had stayed with him since he was a child. 

“Hopper!! How are you here? I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry” Hopper placed a wrinkled hand on Rabastan’s arm to soothe him. 

“Hopper is okay Master. I’m here and request behalf of the Goddess who doesn’t understand us elves yet. She wished for all her six to be together so she could speak to us all but one of the mates has disgustingly rejected the Goddess most severely!” He bowed his head. Rabastan held the elf in his arms, Hopper had spoken once more. 

”The girl might’ve been punishing herself for not telling her mates that she isn't a Muggleborn but a Mythborn.” Rabstan quickly told his elves what was wrong, Ginger appeared before him, crying and hugging him. 

Rabastan held the crying she-elf close to him, allowing her to release the pent up anxiety and how upset she was when he was taken to Azkaban. 

Hopper and Ginger used their magic to trick the others into believing that he was still here when all three of them have travelled to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

#####  **That Night \- Malfoy Manor \- 1996 **

Hurrying after the apparition and the floo noise, Narcissa caught up to her secretive husband. Noticing the patterns on each male, she snarled harshly at Lucius. 

“You rejected Miss Granger, who is now Miss McGonagall?” She scowled at the men. Narcissa grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shoved him. Making him face her. His face dropped as he noticed the anger in her eyes. 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND LUCIUS! SHE IS THE STOLEN GODDESS!” Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

”UNCLE ORION WAS THERE WHEN MINNIE WAS TRYING TO DEFEND HER HUSBAND AGAINST THAT OLD MAN!” Narcissa pointed her finger in his face. 

”DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO LILY AND JAMES? OR THE ATTACK ON ALICE AND FRANK?” she waved her arms around as tears began to fall. 

”DID YOU ASSUME THAT IT WAS MY SISTER, MY BROTHER IN LAWS AND OUR COMRADE? Well, let me tell you that they were attacked as well!!” Lucius moved next to Narcissa, held her in his arms as she cried. 

”She isn't a Muggleborn, the only Muggleborn from her side is her adopted mother.” she hiccuped while he kept silent. 

”She was stolen then she was adopted. She is actually a Mythborn, from the Gorgon Goddess Medusa side.” Lucius sighed as she calmed down. 

“There is a reason why she appears like that. She is covered in so many magic blocks and everything. She's going to need us, darling.” Lucius scoffed at her. Rolling his eyes in annoyance. Narcissa points her index finger between his eyes. 

“Why do you reckon she hasn’t asked you to divorce us or asked Rod to divorce Bella?” Rodolphus glances over to Narcissa. 

“She wants us both to be happy as well. What you did was unforgivable.” She lets out a soft sigh as her eyes begin to well up in tears. 

“I won’t be surprised if she went down the suicidal path if that would make every male of her mates happy.” She softly shakes her head. 

“She would even dress up as Lily for Sev. No, don’t you fucking dare! SEVERUS.” Severus raised both of his hands in surrender. 

“You are going to apologise to Lady Hermione.” Lucius starts making excuses, Narcissa ignores it, slowly walking up to one of the elves. 

“Right now. With you all. Now. Move it.” Staring at one of them with a gentle smile. 

“Lovely elves. Thank you for bringing your masters here. Now we are going to visit Lady Hermione. Could you wake up Dobby, Luffy and Leafa for me, tell them we are all going to visit her. She is with her two friends.” Severus groaned in irritation. 

“Cissa. Please tell me she won’t be in the company of Messers Potter and Weasley?” Narcissa shrugged. Soon all of them disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

#####  **Present** **-** **Hogwarts ****-** **Head** **Girl** **Quarters** **-** **1996 **

Hermione had calmed her cries and her racing heart, with Lavender and Parvati sleeping. She was greeted by black smoke, being hugged by Narcissa. She froze in fear. Before breaking down in front of her. The men stayed invisible until Narcissa introduced them to her. 

“I’m sorry Narcy, I didn’t realize he was yours! I don’t understand why my magic chose him, I mean, I should at least be honoured to be blessed with one of Twenty Eight. I don’t think I could do this. I’m not a fraud. I have the mark to realize who I am. See…” Hermione takes off her sweater to reveal her silver tank top. Narcissa smirked at the girl, causing Hermione to blush. 

“I assumed that Severus has been teasing you recently?” Hermione blushed darkly, before sighing. 

“He was probably trying to distract me so that Draco would get a top score. He probably doesn’t like me just tolerate me since I’m just a student. He wanted Lily, not me. So why should I bother?” Narcissa sits down next to Hermione while Lavender and Parvati have fallen asleep. 

“All I would be doing is leading us both on. Didn’t you realize what Weaslebee tried to do to Pansy!? HE GOT AWAY WITH HARMING HER!” Wind picked up in the room as Hermione glared at the wall, jaw and fists clenched tightly as she growled. 

“I tried to warn her by different tactics, I asked Draco, Blaise and Theo to guard her. They blamed me for her torture. All because Ronald wanted me but I hated him.” Lavender and Parvati slowly wake up, they notice Narcissa sitting with Hermione, crawl over to them, and fall back to sleep next to Hermione.

Narcissa held a crying Hermione closer, the men were sick to their stomachs. Narcissa picks Hermione up. Before Narcissa lays Hermione down on the bed beside the girls, Hermione mutters under her breath. 

“Heiress Aria Malfoy and Lady Lyra Malfoy.” Lucius bites his lip to stop himself from yelling at the chit. 

“Heiress Brooklyn Lestrange.” Rodolphus paused in his steps, Rabastan held his brother’s arm and squeezed the arm in comfort.

“Heiress Serena Prince and Heiress Stephanie Snape.” Severus froze at hearing his younger sister's names. 

“Heiress Sophie Crouch.” Barty cried in silence, knowing what happened to his younger sister. 

“Who told you this?” Hermione opened her eyes, Narcissa gasped and bowed before her. The men were confused with Narcissa’s behaviour. 

“Your Grace, forgive me for waking you from your slumber, it was wishful thinking.” Amare/Hermione smiled at the woman. Waved her hand, the woman quickly stood. 

“Dumbledore was the reason why Draco was born alone.” Narcissa had stumbled into Lucius. He caught her and held her up. 

“Why Brooklyn wasn’t able to show herself to her parents.” Rodolphus kept quiet but his tears had fallen. 

“Reason why Serena and Stephanie had both died in the same accident.” Severus murmured under his breath but they couldn’t hear him. 

“How Sophie was stabbed in the chest. Dumbledore had orchestrated so you would hate each other.” The men grumbled under their breath on how to get away with murdering Dumbledore. 

“Lily and James aren’t really dead, they are stuck inside their homes. Alice and Frank are in a coma. Sirius wasn’t the Secret Keeper, Pettigrew was.” Severus' eyes widened in shock but he didn’t make a noise.

“Fiona is hiding from Dumbledore, that’s why Andromeda ran. Not to escape Evan. But to escape from Dumbledore.” Narcissa stared at her hands.

“Regulus, Hermione and I saved you from the Inferi and were drowning until those letters that I sent had transported you to your parents and older brother. Whilst this time Sirius is in Azkaban (for betraying the Potters, killing 13 Muggles and Peter) Walburga dies from heartache from the loss of her husband and sons.” Regulus eyes widened, Sirius held his brother tightly to him.

“Orion died from an illness like Abraxas.” Lucius, Sirius and Regulus stared at the ground.

“Lyra was killed when she was saving her friend’s daughter, Marlene McKinnon. Yet, you. Malfoy. Called her a Mudblood. REFUSING TO EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE HER! HOW DARE YOU MOCK US!” She turned away. Smiling at Narcissa.

“Thank you, dear child, for trying your best for my descendant. Annabelle and Minerva would be so happy that you are on her side.” Amare/Hermione lays back down on the bed and falls asleep. The mates, elves and Narcissa left the girls to sleep, they left in the black smoke once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the numbers:  
> 1) Luffy is Lucius’ childhood house-elf and she would respond to him if he was respectful towards her or she wouldn’t take any orders from him.  
> 2) Kiki and Liliana are sisters. Both Orion’s elves. Remi and Sema are cousins. Both Sirius’ elves. Kreacher, Nimy and Moxie are siblings. They are Regulus’ elves.


	8. Chapter 7: Potions Inccident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermione was sent to the Infirmary after the explosion in the Potions Class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovelies. Thank you so much for returning. I have an announcement to make; OMFG! I reached 1043 reads this year and I cried. Thank you all so much!!!

Hermione yawned as she stretched before moving out of her bed, murmuring a gentle _‘Tempus’_ under her breath, her sharp gasp as she realised that she had slept in. Rushing around her room to make sure not to miss a thing.

Rush sound of running echoed throughout the hallways towards the Great Hall, she sits down in her usual place, next to Harry.

When Draco walked up to her, she slowly caught her breath, she smiled and was about to speak until she was interrupted by the boy near her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ronald spat. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned in her seat to face Draco.

Draco paused as the food had splattered on his face and uniform by Ronald.

Hermione knew what was about to happen, so she was trying to keep her cool by taking a deep breath and held it before letting it out.

Harry tried to stop Ronald acting stupid by kicking him from under the table, causing Ronald to flinch and moan, “oww. Why’d you kick me mate?” Harry shook his head as he focused on his food in front of him to deal with Ronald’s moaning.

“Hermione, Professor Snape has requested that you have to move places, and it’s now next to mine in our class tomorrow. He would have sent you a note of this request but he was kept busy by Professor Dumbledore.” Hermione opened her mouth to speak up but she was interrupted by Ronald again, she clenched her fist in anger and the annoyance caused by his stupidity.

“No, she doesn’t. She’s working with me.” he snarled only to be whacked on the back of his head by the enraged woman.

“And she would love to sit next to you, Drake. Come and meet me tomorrow, we can walk there together.” Hermione shifted her bag to be in front of her, as she took out her schedule book to mark the date to remind herself of it's importance like the others she had marked down previously. 

“Oh, Drake? Is Pansy going to be pairing up with Harry tomorrow as well?” Hermione sighed and started to pack her things up, then turned back to Draco with a small smile.

“Would you let Professor Snape know that I’ll be moving seats for tomorrow?” Hermione played with the strap of her bag as she waited for him to respond.

She was relieved when she looked up to see Draco‘s nod. She sent him a small wave as she left the hall. Draco headed to the Slytherin table.

* * *

#  The Next Day \- Potions Class

“Today's class, you are going to brew Amortentia Potion. Any of you fail to brew this potion correctly will result in detention or the Infirmary.” he sneered as the students had finally gained their attention back to him as they were too loud to hear the professor.

“The results are on the board. Well? Get on with it!!” Professor Snape roared as the students sat in their seats, each of them rushed up to get the required ingredients and started following the instructions.

Halfway through the class, Draco kept to himself as he prepared each ingredient while Hermione kept quiet, not wanting to distract Draco and caused their potion to explode until an unknown ingredient was flung into their cauldron.

Draco quickly calls over their Professor but it explodes causing everyone to fall out of their seats and under the desk but Hermione couldn’t move as her feet were stuck on the ground. Her serpentine eyes were kept closed as she called out to Draco.

“It hurts.” Professor Snape rushed to Hermione, making sure she was okay and asked what was wrong. She pointed towards herself and he growled at the class.

“Who tried to sabotage Mr Malfoy and Miss McGonagall’s potion? Yes, Miss Brown?” The blonde girl who had tears in her eyes glared at the boy who tried to leave the room.

“MR WEASLEY! DETENTION WITH FILCH FOR THE REST OF THIS YEAR!!” Professor Snape roared at Ron, he smirked at the boy who had run out of the classroom. The young teens shuffled around making sure their potions didn't explode.

In one corner of the classroom, one of the students was having a hard time trying to control her breathing.

Pansy made her way towards Lavender, she helped Lavender with her breathing and took her out of the classroom, heading to the Infirmary after receiving a go-ahead.

Draco went straight to the Infirmary with Hermione. Draco made sure the cloth that covered her eyes stayed, in case she accidentally paralysed the innocent students and staff or be used as a weapon in the wrong hands.

* * *

#  Hospital Wing \- Infirmary

Three weeks went by as Hermione stayed inside of the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey had given Hermione her last potion. Professor Snape walked in the room, Draco had already left for his current class as he would be coming back with their lunch.

Harry agreed to be polite to Draco for Hermione’s sake, Harry found it odd how normal it was to have a pleasant conversation with Draco when they aren’t at each other’s throat throwing insults, hexes and jinxes.

Whimpers coming from Hermione, Draco immediately calls for Poppy, she comes in with a trolley. There was a tray of potions that she would need to take, she was settled back into bed when Harry heard hissing sounds from her curly brown hair. He shook his head thinking he might be tired until he heard it talk louder and in front of him.

“Hello, young Speaker.” Harry was confused when he heard someone or something was speaking to him, he turned trying to find the source of the voice.

“Up here, young Speaker.” Harry turns to find twelve multicoloured snakes, he smiles at each of them, not feeling the threat of the snakes. Madame Pomfrey shooed the boy’s away for lunch while she makes sure Hermione is well.

Professor Snape walked into the Infirmary, he was called over by the nurse, opened the curtain to see the snakes attached to her head and her eyes changed from chocolate brown to silvery blue, which had made Severus distracted.

Poppy clicked her fingers, making him flinch and he shook his head before asking Poppy necessary questions of Hermione.

Hermione began to stir, she stretched out her arms and legs but didn’t open her eyes, blindly reaching out with her hands, she felt two hands, holding onto them with desperation.

“I don’t want to open my eyes in case they are like the basilisk's sight, I don’t want to kill or petrify you both. Did Ronald cause me to go into my Gorgon state by trying to poison Drake?” Professor Snape sighed but Poppy spoke for him.

“Yes, Miss Gra-” Poppy was cut off by Hermione. _‘No, it’s time that everyone should know who I am.’_

“I’m sorry, Madame Pomfrey, but my name is not Hermione Jean Granger. I’m Hermione Athena McGonagall. Minerva’s lost daughter. I was taken from her the night I was born, by none other than Dumbledore.” Poppy gasped, Severus raised a brow.

“I went to Gringotts and they gave me information about my background. Harry needs a medical background check as well. Not because of his ‘celebrity’ shite, he never wanted to be ‘famous’ all Halloween, Christmas, New Year and on his birthday, he wished to meet his parents.” Poppy had tears in her eyes.

“He wished he could go back to see them again and be with them. Give up his celebrity nonsense for spending a day with his parents. He’s never been spoiled, that's his cousin.” Severus snorted in disbelief, causing the room to shake.

Poppy glared at Severus, the snakes hissed in anger, the door opened with only Harry running in, he was hissing to the snakes, helping them to calm down. Once they were calm, Harry turned to the Potions Master and nurse.

“I hope you both have some dignity to not throw your bloody hatred in front of Hermione. Those snakes of hers were trying to get her to open her eyes and stare straight into yours and kill you. She was filled with the hatred that she could mercilessly kill an innocent because of their hatred.” Severus rolled his eyes with boredom. Harry continued his rant while Hermione kept quiet.

“Even Draco realised what would happen if she was pissed off with us that much. Draco is at the library trying to be a better person, he is also trying to get his parents to learn things in our way.” Poppy beamed with happiness, Severus kept quiet.

“How we survived without any magic or house-elves at our beck and call every day.” Harry knew that he had the Potions Master and the nurses attention, he glared at them as Hermione had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

#  One Hour Later \- In The Great Hall

The students were laughing and chatting away when the door opened to Hermione with a blindfold over her eyes. Ronald smirked when he knew that he blinded her for good.

Harry was leading Hermione to the Gryffindor table by holding her hand. Lavender and Parvati had giggled to let Hermione know they were there.

“Hey Lav, Parvati. You girls okay?” Lavender reached over the table and held her hand.

“We are okay. Don’t worry about Ronald. Us Gryffindors got your back. Oh, look. Slytherin, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are looking at us.” Hermione perked up to discover others stare her direction with a nod before going back to their conversations.

“I think we have a house unity watching over you.” Hermione blushed as the thought of the four houses coming together to defend her, not the exact way she hoped to be but she was glad either way.

Hermione beamed at the girls on her table, Harry nodded at Draco. Professor Snape walked past the Gryffindor table, whispering in Hermione’s ear then quickly left the hall.

Hermione picks up her belongings and leaves the hall, meeting Professor Snape in the dungeons.

* * *

#  Dungeons \- Potion Classrooms

Professor Snape opened the door for Hermione and locked it behind her, he hugged her tightly to his chest, the shaking of her shoulders, her cries followed after.

He held tightly as she raged, punching his back, clutching his robe tightly. He pulled back to look into her eyes, wiped both cheeks with his thumbs, kissing her forehead softly, she had fallen asleep clutching onto him.

Severus placed Hermione on the conjured bed that used to be a couch.

The next day, when she opened her eyes, no one was there and she was afraid of being alone, she called out for Severus and all her men that she met before, had walked through from behind a hidden room that was kept by the bookshelf.

* * *

#  Fairbairn Manor \- Living Room

Regulus sits down next to her, placing her head on his lap. Rabastan sitting next to him, starts to massage her toes, she dozed off to sleep, the men were watching her for a bit then started playing a random game. 

Rodolphus stayed near the door that takes them out to the corridors. Lucius was pacing around, thinking of what to do, that would help his small mate, after a week of deep thinking and another week to read up his long lost family history. He found it in himself that he needs to apologise to his small mate. 

His wife was right, Hermione wasn’t trying to take him away from his wife, she wanted him to be happy, even if it meant she would go on a dangerous path, she would do it for him in a heartbeat. He paused his pace and looked at Severus. 

“How does it feel being around Hermione? I mean... I know that we are her mates but I feel different... It’s like this feeling shared with Cissy but it's a comfortable feeling... I’m not quite sure of it.” Rodolphus looked at Lucius. 

“I feel the same, Luc.” One by one joined in the chat, Severus kept quiet throughout the chatting. He released a sigh and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. Regulus took a seat beside Severus, placed a hand on his shoulder but didn't speak. 

Rodolphus and Rabastan kept quiet waiting for Barty or Lucius to make a noise. Suddenly the sound of floo coming from the hallway had caused them to jump because the loud noise had spooked them. 

It was Minerva, she walks into the room with the men, grabs Severus by the ear and drags him behind her, leaving through the floo again this time with Severus. 

The men were shocked at how quick Minerva was to grab Severus and unsure of why Severus didn’t fidget and move from her grip.

* * *

#  Library \- Fairbairn Manor

Once Minerva and Severus were alone, she had let go of his ear and he was quick to rub it, trying to ease the pain.

“What the hell happened to my daughter!! You better tell me what happened or else laddie,” she growled as she glared at him. Her lips thinned as she grew impatient and more upset with his silence. 

“I don’t know. I was busy making sure the dunderheads weren’t exploding the classroom when Mr Malfoy had asked about his potion as it changed drastically for the worse and I didn’t have the time to spread out my protection shield over them all and Draco had crashed into the wall when he tried to cast the charm over Hermione.” she gasped with horror and fear for her daughter and Draco. 

“It was only near the end of class when Miss Brown, who was frightened, had told me with confidence in her voice that it was Mr Weasley and she tried to stop him.” Minerva sighed and clutched her arms tight, trying to hold tears back.

* * *

#  Infirmary \- Pomfrey’s Office

Harry jumped in his seat as he was working on his homework when Poppy had clapped her hands near his head, making him yelp and fall backwards on his chair. 

Poppy sighed as she helped Harry up. Harry quickly tidy up his things when Poppy spoke. 

“Are you going to your relatives for the winter holiday? I know that you don't like them but at least write them a letter to tell them that you are having guests over.” he shook his head as he looked away, unsure of what to say to the nurse.

“You don't think that you would be alone? Oh no, you won't be. I will make sure of that. Don’t worry.” Harry smiled at the nurse and quickly left to write a letter to his aunt and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t believe that I have reached this far and I had doubted myself so many times about this fic. But you. My lovelies, have been so helpful and patient, I am so thankful to you all. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. See you all in the next chapter!!!
> 
> *Runs and hides*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for staying with me. I will try my best to get the other stories updated.


End file.
